Pirate Caverns
The Pirate Caverns is a special area accessed as the second half of Night 3. This area is where The Face and Undying starts. Gameplay When the player enters Pirate Caverns, the game style changes to a point-and-click type of adventure game where the player clicks to go to other areas in the cavern. The player can enable a flashlight by pressing the space bar. Player can also click top of the screen in some rooms to get to overtopped areas. To get back to the previous room player must click bottom of the screen. Areas Floor 1 Floor 1 is an entrance floor of the Pirate Caverns. Player starts in empty room with one doorway leading to the room with stairs to the left and chest room to the right. Once the player will go down the stairs, he/she will reach aquarium room. From there player can go to the right to tech room, or to left to reach elevator. In tech room player can click top of the screen and look into the shelf which contains key. Key opens chest in previously mentioned chest room. Player can also head to the elavator, and go to Floor 2. The Face will stalk player in this area. Floor 2 Floor 2 is floor accesed from the Floor 1 elevator. Upon reaching floor, player will see a big room with a cage and some pirate sign. Player can head to the left to see, to what appears to be a generator/device on the wall. Player can also head to right to the long hallway containing many rooms. There are rooms with mannequins, lamps and even there's a room with what appears to be a child's bed. In one of the rooms there's a safe with tape in it. Undying will stalk player in this area. Floor 3 Floor 3 is a secret room which must be reached in order to get True Ending. In order to get there player must first befriend The Face, and head to the mannequin room in Floor 2. In there player must click left of the screen to go to hallway, leading to elevator. Once on Floor 3 player will see a hallway full of mannequins and posters. Player must go down the small stairs, and then player will reach signs with text Exit and Help Area. Player must then go right and go forward to reach Henry, he will tell player more about Corrupti Incident. Player can also head in the same hallway which leads to Henry, to the left which will result in reaching room full of mannequins and Suicide Mouse standing in the middle of the room. Once the room is reached player can't run away, and Suicide Mouse will eventually kill player. Previous Updates *Floor 2 has been added to Pirate Caverns in the 0.6.0 update. *The Face had a certain voice which he would say when he moves in the Caverns. *Floor 3 was released in the final update of the game, which was the full game release. In Floor 3 the player would encounter Henry and Suicide Mouse. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found * Suicide Mouse will automatically kill you if you enter his room and the player can not go anywhere once entered in floor 3.